New Year's Eve at La Push
by TiffersStar1989
Summary: what happens when Rachel Black comes home for new years eve...spends some time with her bff Leah and some possible imprints


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…if I did Leah would not still be single

* * *

New Year's Eve at La Push

-Rachel's POV-

I was excited. I was back on the reservation with the friends I had in high school and we were all at the beach to celebrate New Year's Eve. This is the best homecoming party I have been to in a while. My friend that I was looking forward to seeing the most was Leah, she was basically my best friend in high school and then there was her cousin Emily that sometimes hung out with us.

I had called Leah when I was in the airport about to board my plane to go back there. She seemed excited to hear that I was coming back and she apparently really missed and she seemed really stressed on the phone, but I knew how to make sure my friend had a good time and relax. I was bringing one of my guy friends with me we weren't going out but he was basically my best friend at the moment and he has some Native American heritage somewhere. But I was thinking of introducing him to Leah because what I have heard is she hasn't found anyone since Sam left her and I think there was something about imprinting included. But I didn't believe the stories my dad told about the tribe. My father was Billy Black and he had always told me stories about the tribe's history but I believe their only legends.

-After flight at airport-

I come off the terminal and there in the waiting area is my father, my little brother, and my best friend that I haven't seen in almost one whole year. Behind me Lucas isn't far behind. I run over to the people that I have missed for so long I hug Leah first and tell her that I have missed her. Then I hugged my brother and finally my dad. I pull back and smile and say what are we going to do now. I didn't notice that everyone was looking at me questionably until Luke nudged me.

"Oh I'm sorry everyone this is Luke or Lucas, he is basically my best friend but I can assure you we are not dating. Luke this is my father Billy, my little brother Jacob, and my best friend since I was five Leah," I said but it seemed like as soon as I introduced Leah to Luke something changed with the way Leah was looking at Luke and I have only seen her look that way one other time and that was towards Sam.

-Leah's POV-

I have been stressing out about the pack and my duties of being a werewolf, so I was excited when I got the phone call from Rachel saying that she was coming home just in time for New Year's Eve. Emily had a big party planned for everyone in the pack and then whoever else we wanted to invite and it was going to be at the beach. I know it would be a great surprise to Emily that I am bringing Rachel with me. So the plan was that I would go with Billy and Jacob to the airport to pick her up. I had a lot to fill her in with and most of the information couldn't be said over the phone or thru email.

Billy had picked me up and now we were waiting in the little waiting area for Rachel. Some people were filling into the room from the terminal and that's when I saw her smiling face and I could help but smile too. Remembering the last girls' night we had and the crazy pictures we took man we had fun that night. Since it was going to be her first night back since I had changed I kind of wanted to introduce her to the pack but then again with some of the guys I wasn't sure if that was a good idea. But I knew I had to share what happened to me with her and I knew I had permission to because her brother was part of the pack and she was part of the tribe she already knew the stories it was just showing her a step more to tell her that they were true.

She had finally came over to where we were gathered, but I noticed she wasn't alone. She never said that she had a boyfriend when we talked on the phone. She gave me a big hug and said that she missed me very much and I said I missed her too. Rachel then gave a hug to her brother and then to her father. She pulled back and smiled and asked what are we going to do now. She must have noticed that everyone was looking at with a questionable look because there was an unknown man standing behind her and I didn't know anything about him. But then again I didn't look that close to see if he looked familiar.

"Oh I'm sorry everyone this is Luke or Lucas, he is basically my best friend from college but I can assure you we are not dating. Luke this is my father Billy, my little brother Jacob, and my best friend since I was five Leah," Rachel said when he turned to look at me with those wonderful hunter green eyes; it was like I had a purpose to live. After smiling at him for what seemed forever I realized that we were in the car back to the reservation and that I found my IMPRINT.

Rachel was in the back seat with me and Luke was in the front talking to Billy and Jake was taking a nap next to Rachel. Those boys are either sleeping, eating, or actually doing something productive which is like 2% of the time. But I turned to Rachel and tried to be the quietest I could, "So what's the deal with Luke?"

She lifted her eyebrows and said, "What do you want to know"

"Well why did he come with you and is he coming to the party with us?" I asked.

She smiled at me, "He is supposed to be your Christmas gift and he will come only if you want him too," Rachel said.

"WHAT …he is my Christmas gift, why would you do that," I said. I can't believe she would go and do that.

"Well I had a picture of us on my desk and we had a study group in my dorm and he said he would do anything to meet you. Plus I didn't think that you would have found anyone after what Sam did to you and the limited amount of good men on the reservation," Rachel said with a smile probably happy that I like my gift.

I was shocked. I was being set up by my best friend. Even though he is my imprint and I was basically set up by my best friend; I was satisfied and I probably surprised her with what I did next. I gave Rachel a big hug while still in the backseat. That made Luke turn around with a smile and I smiled back, enjoying his smile and the look he gave me had my stomach full of butterflies. The last time I remember feeling like this was when I was with Sam but that ended prematurely because he had to imprint with Emily. I was now over him now that I had finally found my imprint.

We finally got to the Black household. Once the car stopped everyone went inside I waited for Luke to get out of the car and asked if he would like to go for a walk. I turned and told Rachel where we were going and she winked at me as we left.

We were walking side by side and I turned to him and started the conversation, "So Rachel said that you were part Native American do you know what tribe?"

"Yeah I think my dad was part Cherokee or something, but enough of me what about you. What do you do for fun?" Luke said with a smile and I giggled a little because he only answered one question.

"Recently I have gotten into running, but I'm an animal lover too," I said brushing my arm against his, but I really wanted to hold his hand.

"Cool, I love wolves they are my favorite animal and I can always go for a good run," He said and he grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. "You don't mind do you?"

"No," I said smiling up into his eyes, "So what made you come with Rachel?"

"Well it started when I was in a study group with her and there on her desk was a picture of her best friend and I could not take my eyes from it. The picture was of you of course and Rachel must have noticed me starring at the picture. She explained who you were but it was like I was mesmerized since I saw your picture. I knew there was something about you that was different from every other girl that I have met. And I knew I had to meet you and when Rachel asked I jumped at the opportunity," Luke said and smiled looking down at me. His eyes were so mesmerizing that it was making it hard to think a little but I knew he didn't mind he was there for me and only me.

"You can tell from a picture," I said in disbelief a little but I was joking with him a little I wanted to feel special for so long and he was doing that and I loved it.

"Yeah and what Rachel said about you just made me want to meet you more," Luke said.

"I'm sorry if I ruin this or whatever but I can't be that fantastic at least I don't feel it," I said. I have never had a guy say that to me maybe Sam but everyone knows how that ended.

"Don't doubt yourself," he said and tightened his grip on my hand. "You're fantastic, even I could tell and I sometimes don't see what is right in front of me, this time I was lucky and found the one."

"Really, I'm the one. What are you going to do to show me that you think I'm fantastic?" I said with a grin. I know it's an imprint but I still had to keep my guard up because the last time I let a guy into my heart he broke it.

He stopped us on the path that we were on and turned me so that we were facing each other. With his free hand he pushed the hair that was in my face behind my ear and I just stared into his beautiful green eyes. He bent down so that his lips were right next to mine and really lightly he brushed his lips against mine. I responded by brushing my lips into his too and then he pushed a little harder and gave me a passionate kiss. I moved closer to him and enhanced the kiss. By the end of the kiss I was left short of breath and with a smile that was not going to leave my face. We continued walking but now he draped his arm over my shoulder and my hip was basically glued to his hip.

_Couple of hours later (time to leave for the party)_

-Rachel's POV-

I must have good judgment when it comes to match making because Leah and Luke were on their walk for like an hour and they both came back with big smiles and in great moods at least someone was having a great new year's eve. I was hoping that this party that Leah had gotten invited to will help cheer me up.

I had made myself up with makeup and a nice up do. And an outfit that I know will make any guy drool. I had the perfect dark purple dress that went to about mid thigh and clung to my body. It didn't have that low of a neckline but it was enough to show some cleavage and I matched it with a couple of long silver necklaces. With some black heels I was ready and I got Leah to dress up a little although she said she didn't want to show much. But I managed to get her to wear a dress that went to the knees and clung to her body only because I teased her with saying that Luke would love it.

So we were at the beach and the party was in full swing with a bon fire, music blasting, people dancing, hot guys mostly my brother's age but some around my age. Leah had said that there was someone I needed to see before I did anything.

"Come on Leah, I want to go dance," I whined to Leah who was satisfied with Luke by her side.

"One person to say hi to and then you go do whatever you want," Leah said.

"Fine," I said feeling defeated.

We made our way over to a big group of people now of them I noticed except for Sam and EMILY. I basically ran over to Emily to say hi.

"Emily oh my gosh I have missed you," I said.

"Rachel, long time no see," Emily said hugging me back. I let her breath as we had some light conversation.

I noticed everyone was watching our engagement. I slightly blushed even though I didn't know that many people there. It really shows that you haven't been home in a while when that happens.

"Rachel, it's been a while so I'm guessing the only people you recognize in this group are Emily, your brother, and I," Sam said.

"Yeah I guess so," I said.

All the guys that were there introduced themselves. I made eye contact with each and every one of them. It wasn't until Paul introduced himself that I stopped listening to the conversation and focused solely on Paul. I had to clear my mind so I excused myself to the dance area. It was about 11:00 and I wanted to be on the dance floor when the New Year started.

Paul had followed me to the dance floor and I noticed that Leah and Luke were already out there. Leah had raised her eyebrow at me when she noticed that Paul had followed me. I just shrugged it off and spent the night dancing on the beach with my best friend and a hot guy. For some of the songs Paul had gotten close and I really like that making my heart beat really fast whenever our bodies touched. I don't know what was going on but I liked and didn't want it to stop.

We were in the middle of a slow song that I was dancing with Paul to when the countdown started. I looked into his eyes and knew I wanted to kiss him once it was midnight.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…0" everyone on the beach chanted. I then went on my tippy toes and kissed Paul on the lips.

With that kiss, I knew that this next year was going to be totally different and I knew I was going to love it.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this little story I did for New Years I wanted to show how I wanted this to happen or how I envisioned it to happen. Let me know how you feel about this. Let me know if you think there would be enough to work with to have a longer story I don't really think there is but if others think differently let me know and I can work on it.

* * *

TiffersStar1989: Finally Leah is not single and she gets one hell of a Christmas present

Leah: Thank you so much finally I will give those guys some very gushy thoughts rather than me having to listen to them gush about their imprints.

Rachel: I am one good friend if I give that good of a gift.

TiffersStar1989: So Rachel my birthday is in April…do you think that I could get a similar gift *giving Rachel a pouting face*

Rachel: wow I give one friend a guy as a gift and now everyone wants one.

Leah: Well, you do have a good eye for those things.

TiffersStar1989: how about this I will drop the subject for now if one of you will talk to the audience

Rachel: okay,*she turns towards the audience* please review and let us know if you want to know more about our story

Leah: Yeah if you do, don't forget to review


End file.
